Enthrallment
by Lament
Summary: There's a reason Reed and Hayes bug each other so much . . . Will be ReedHayes slash. Chapter 7 is up.
1. Attraction

Title: Enthrallment

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.  Not making any money.

Author's Notes:  Reed/Hayes pairing.  I mean . . . the chemistry is _so_ obvious. 

: D

Warnings: This is slash.

*****

"Is this seat taken, Major?"

I glance up from my latest round of reports.  Lt. Reed.  Wonderful.

 "No, sir," I say with as much sincerity as I can handle right now.  "Please, join me."

With what I'm sure he believes to be a warm smile, Lt. Reed takes a seat.  "You don't mind?"

Actually, I mind very much.  I'd rather have lunch with fifty Vulcans.  

"Of course I don't mind, sir."

We sit quietly for a couple of minutes, and then Lt. Reed clears his throat.  "So, Major.  I understand that Hoshi is doing quite a bit better in target practice."

"Yes, sir." I say.  "She has a lot of natural ability."

He gives me a thin smile.  "Yes, she does.  I'm sorry I haven't been at the last couple of sessions.  However, we need to get those repairs made."

"Of course, sir.  The ships defenses are priority.  But both you and Commander Tucker are missed."

Actually, I've thoroughly enjoyed having the sessions to myself.  Lt. Reed usually disagrees with nearly everything I say—in front of the men, no less.  Although, he has been a bit better.  

Just then, Hawkins strolls by.  Flashing me a knowing grin, he says.  "Hello, sirs."  

Lt. Reed mumbles a greeting, and then returns to his lunch.  

When Hawkins gets far enough away to be out of Lt. Reed's line of sight, he grins even wider and mouths the words, "Good luck."  

Some of my men have decided the reason Lt. Reed and I don't get along is that we're secretly attracted to each other.   One evening, I caught Cole and Kemper laughing uncontrollably and discussing "unresolved sexual tension."  When I walked up, they went dead silent.  And Hawkins . . . well, he and I are close enough that he kids me about it.

Honestly.  I think all the inactivity has led them to take liberties with their imaginations. 

I mean, Lt. Reed is the most annoyingly smug person I've ever met.  The man lunged at me—_lunged _at me when my back was turned.  Not that I didn't enjoy our little sparring match.  

And he's managed to question almost every decision I've made since I arrived.  Even when the Captain agrees with me, that prickly, self-satisfied hothead has to challenge my credibility.  

Granted, he seemed to like my simulations, and has incorporated them into the ship's defense plan.  And he did attempt, in his standoffish way, to reach out to me one or two times.

Actually, he's a decent man, and can be compassionate and friendly.  I've watched him with his own men.

And no one can question his loyalty to the Captain, his skill, or his dedication to the success of this mission.

I watch Lt. Reed takes a sip of coffee as he pours over his own round of reports.  His long fingers clutch the handle of the coffee cup as he places it on the table, and then snake up to absentmindedly brush a stray piece of hair.   Deep in thought, he tugs at his bottom lip . . . 

Okay.  So, maybe I'm ever-so-slightly attracted to the man.  This is a small ship, and he and I work closely.  A minor physical attraction is not uncommon under those circumstances, and is not a significant issue.  I can handle it.

"Major?"

"Sir?" I say, slightly startled.  

Leaning back in his chair, Lt. Reed crosses his arms. "Is something wrong?"  

"No, sir."

"You were staring."

"I was, sir?"

"Yes, Major."  He licks his lips.

"My apologies, sir."

Lt. Reed nods, and then returns to his reports.

Over his shoulder, I can see Hawkins, who's sitting two tables away, cover his mouth firmly with one hand, to stifle the sound of his laughter.


	2. Approachable

Title: Enthrallment

Chapter 2

*****

"_Honestly_."

Trip glances up from his tray as I slam mine unceremoniously onto the table.

After a moment, he says, "Problem, Malcolm?" 

"That man is to menace to this ship!"  I say.

Trip smiles crookedly.  "Major Hayes, huh?  What did he do this time?"

I let out a long, tortured breath.  "He has decided that _my _suggested security measures for the Ambassador's visit aren't adequate.  He suggested to the Captain that we use _his_ men—apparently they're 'far more skilled in this area'—and, if that weren't more than enough, he suggested that we use a decoy when bring the Ambassador to the ship."

We've managed to find a potential ally against the Xindi here in the Expanse.  Considering what we're up against at the moment, we need every ally we can get.  Consequently, we're hosting a meeting between their Ambassador and Captain Archer tomorrow.

Grinning at me, Trip says, "The _nerve_."

"Well, really, Trip.  I've been handling the ship's security for how long?"

Trip stares at me open-mouthed. "_You_ handle ship's security?"

"Very amusing, Commander Tucker."

He laughs.  "Well, come on.  You've been griping about Major Hayes since he came on board.  To tell you the truth, you'd prob'ly have made the very same suggestions about the Ambassador if you'd thought of 'em first."

I glare.  He's probably right.  Still, it irks me that Major Hayes just _had_ to question me in front of the Captain. 

"He could have come to me with his proposal," I say.

Smirking, Trip says, "You _are_ pretty approachable."

Before I have a chance to argue, Hoshi walks up, and slips into a chair.  

"What are you two up to?"  She asks cheerfully.

"We're discussing Malcolm's tragic life," Trip pipes up.

Hoshi laughs.  "Trouble with Major Hayes, hmm?"

"Oh, honestly," I say.

"Didn't I see you sitting with him the other day?" Hoshi asks.

I lean back in my chair.  "Yes, that's another thing," I say.  "The Captain told me that I have to 'start making more of an effort with Major Hayes.'  So, I tried to have lunch with the man.  I tried to reach out.  And yet, he still approaches the Captain before he approaches me."

"So," Trip says.  "Since you ate a sandwich at the same table as Major Hayes, you reckon that the two of you have bonded or something?"

"Of course not," I say harshly.  "I'm just saying that _he _could make more of an effort."

"You know," Hoshi says.  "You two should be the closest of friends.  You're so much alike."

"I'm nothing like Major Hayes," I sputter.

Hoshi shrugs.  "I don't know.  You both like guns and military history."

I shake my head.  "We may share similar interests, but he's arrogant, inflexible, and standoffish.  He eats, sleeps, and breaths 'the mission.'"

Both Trip and Hoshi start to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?" I snap.

"You just described yourself," Hoshi chokes.

I stand up and send my chair hurtling backward.  "You two just go right ahead and . . ." I frown, searching for an appropriate insult. 

"Malcolm, we're teasing," Hoshi says.

I turn on my heel and stalk toward the door.  "Well, do it without me," I babble.  

Hurrying toward the exit, I glance behind me.  Both Trip and Hoshi are still giggling like schoolgirls.    
  
Suddenly, I slam into right into something solid, and a pair of muscular arms reach out to steady me.  

Major Hayes.

"Pardon me, sir," he says.  "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am, Major," I retort. "What kind of question is that?"  

I feel my cheeks begin to blaze.  As if being mocked by my alleged friends wasn't enough.  Now I've run into that self-assured _soldier_.

He narrows his eyes.  "My apologies, sir," he says curtly.

"Very well," I say, smoothing my uniform.  "Carry on, then."

"Thank you, sir," he says, turning to walk away.

I watch him as he strides confidently toward a table full of smirking MACOs—no doubt _they're_ highly amused that I made an idiot of myself.  Just before he sits down, the Major sneaks a glance at me.  He holds my gaze for a moment, and then he takes his place at the table.

I sigh.  Well, I've just lost my temper yet again.  Honestly, I don't know why he addles me so much.  I should probably apologize for snapping at him, but my pride won't allow me to be contrite him in front his men.  Perhaps I'll speak to him later.

Walking into the hall, I take one last look at the Major. He's leaning back in his chair, laughing and joking with his men.  For all his rattling on about chain-of-command and regulations, Major Hayes seems to have formed a tight-knit group of people.  I can't remember the last time I had lunch with one of _my _men.

Maybe Trip, Hoshi, and the Captain are right.  I'm not the most socially-adept individual on the ship.  Perhaps I should make a concerted effort to connect with Major Hayes.  I nod to myself.  That's precisely what I should do.

Resolved, I stride down the hall toward the elevator.


	3. First Date

Title: Enthrallment

Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I've decided that "The Council" and "Countdown" never happened, so don't expect me to deal with those shows in this fic. I'm going to plunge merrily on and write whatever I want! ; )

-----

"So, Major," Captain Archer says in a commanding, but casual voice. "I can count on you?"

I nod. "Of course, sir."

Crossing his arms, Captain Archer flashes a satisfied smile. "Good. Dismissed. And remember," he says firmly, "Your men are looking to you for leadership."

"Yes, sir," I say, and then I hurry out the door, my face starting to flush.

I just had the dubious honor of being lectured by Captain Archer for the second time since my tenure on Enterprise began. Before this mission, I had a spotless record. That all ended after my fight with Lt. Reed. The Captain hadn't been amused at all, and had dressed Lt. Reed and me down for it.

This time, the problem was with one of my men…or rather, one of my women. According to the Captain, Cole got into a "physical altercation" with one of Lt. Reed's armory officers. Cole told me what really happened, though. Apparently, Ensign Morey made a few lewd comments to Cole, and then put his hand somewhere Cole didn't want it. She removed said hand and told Morey what she thought of him. Period. But Morey went crying to Lt. Reed, and I was hauled into the Captain's office and given a lecture on being a better example to my men.

The Captain feels that my "less than amiable relationship" with Lt. Reed is "sending a negative message" to my MACOs. He feels that I need to "reach out to Lt. Reed, try to find common ground."

Whatever.

Still, the Captain is the Captain, and an order is an order.

Stepping into the lift, I head for the armory. Somehow, I have to suck it up and make nice with Lt. Reed. Cole owes me for this one.

-----

"Hello, Lt. Reed," I say, standing at attention.

"At ease, Major," he says, absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. "What can I do for you?"

My jaw tightens. "I was wondering if I could be of any assistance."

He glances around the armory. "Well, Major, are the security measures in place for the Ambassador's visit?"

No, I think. I thought I'd shirk my responsibilities and endanger the mission. "Of course, sir," I say. "My men are ready to go, and Commander Tucker is double-checking the decoy shuttlepod." I smirk slightly on the last two words. Lt. Reed had been vocally against using a decoy.

Lt. Reed tightens his lips, making them appear even thinner than normal. "Very good, Major."

Fabulous. I've earned a scrap of praise.

Lt. Reed gazes at me for several seconds, and I find myself feeling a bit uncomfortable. Finally, he says, "Actually, Major. I'm about done in here. Why don't we grab a bite to eat?"

I lick my bottom lip. "Yes, sir."

Lt. Reed smiles. "It's not an order, Major. It's a suggestion."

In light of the Captain's lecture, I don't think I have much of a choice. "Dinner would be fine, sir."

"Wonderful. Let's head to the mess hall."

-----

I don't understand that man at all.

This morning, Lt. Reed was ready to throw me out an airlock for questioning his precious authority. Now, he's sitting across from me, acting more than a little antsy, asking me about my life. I feel like we're on a first date.

"So," he says with a little too much enthusiasm. "You come from a military family. That's no surprise, I guess."

"No, sir," I answer.

"Strict parents, I suppose."

I nod, and half-smiling, I say, "My father used to check my bed for military corners."

He chuckles. "My father used to quiz me on naval history."

We're the only two in the mess hall right now. Of course, sane people are probably in bed. About a half hour ago, Doctor Phlox strolled by and grinned a little too broadly, made some comment about the pie, and said, "I'll just leave you two alone!" Then he scurried away laughing to himself. If I didn't know better, I'd think he shares Hawkins' opinion about my relationship with Lt. Reed.

I let out a breath. "Can I ask you something, sir?"

"Of course, Major," Lt. Reed says.

I sit up straight. "The incident with Ensign Morey…"

He waves me off. "I've spoken to Ensign Morey. He will be more respectful of his fellow crewmates from now on."

Frowning, I half-shrug. "You don't fault Cole?"

"Of course not," he says impatiently.

I decide to drop the issue and turn my attention to my half-finished pie.

"It was an isolated incident," Lt. Reed says.

I glance up. "Then why did you approach Captain Archer?" I ask, the words flowing out of my mouth before I can stop them.

He frowns. "I didn't. The Captain approached me after Ensign Morey went to him."

Oh.

"Oh," I say.

"I got quite a lecture about it, actually," he says.

I half-smile. "So did I. Consequence of being in charge. Everything is your fault."

Leaning back in his chair, Lt. Reed grins. "Oh yes. So, did you get the 'Your men are looking to you for leadership" speech'?"

Unbelieving, I with my mouth slightly open. Finally, I say, "Yes, sir. I got that one."

"So did I, Major." He chuckles. "Captain Archer is right, you know. We should find some kind of common ground."

"Agreed," I say, smiling. Common ground. It can be done. "So, sir. Naval history?"


	4. Rumors of Love

Enthrallment

Chapter 4

-----

Nodding at the two burly MACOs Hayes assigned to guard Captain Archer and the Ambassador, I turn on my heel and walk briskly down the hall. I have to admit—Major Hayes' security measures have proven to be very sensible. The decoy shuttlepod came in quite handy.

The Ambassador's race, the M'c'll'tro'm—which I seem to mispronounce every time I try to say it—are a technologically advanced race with no great love for the Xindi. The majority of M'c'll'tro'm were quite excited at the possibility of finding someone to stand with them against the Xindi. A minority of the Ambassador's people, however, doesn't agree with his inclination to ally with us, and to make their point, they attempted to shoot the decoy shuttlepod down.

Fortunately, the decoy allowed us to safely bring the Ambassador to Enterprise. Now we just have to keep the pair of them safe while they hash things out.

Letting out a breath, I walk to the end of the hall where Hawkins and a MACO named Miller are standing at attention.

"Hawkins," I say. "Can you handle things here?"

He nods curtly. "Of course, sir."

"Excellent," I say. "I'm going to the assist Major Hayes and Commander Tucker with preparations for the Ambassador's return trip."

Hawkins laughs to himself. "Very good, sir."

I raise my eyebrows. "Is something amusing, Hawkins?"

"Oh, no, sir," he says, fighting a smile.

For a few seconds, I gaze suspiciously at Hawkins, then, nodding at Hawkins and Miller, I stride down the hall and disappear into the lift.

-----

When I arrive at the shuttle bay, Hayes and Trip are standing next to the decoy shuttlepod, talking animatedly.

They seem to be chummy.

Crossing my arms across my chest, I walk toward them. "Major, Commander."

"Hello, sir," Hayes says.

Trip nods, and then turns back to Hayes. "Well, I still think it's worth a try."

"I like the idea, sir," Hayes says leaning back against the shuttlepod. "I'm just not sure you'll get the Ambassador to agree."

"Agree to what?" I ask.

Ignoring me, Trip plunges on. "Well, I think he's just gonna have to suck it up, and let us get him back the safest way possible."

Hayes chuckles. Licking his bottom lip, he says, "Well, sir. With all due respect, I think you're going to have to tell him that. And I'd like the honor of being there when you tell an alien dignitary to 'suck it up.'"

Trip lets out a boisterous laugh and claps Hayes on the shoulder. "I think we'll let the Captain tell him."

"Tell him what?" I ask, irritated.

"Oh, hi, Malcolm," Trip says as if he just now noticed me.

"What are the two of you prattling on about?"

Trip crosses his arms, looking a tad offended. "Well, I wouldn't call it prattling."

I glance at the Major, who's smiling slightly.

"Well, Major?" I say.

He takes a deep breath, and then exhales. "We were discussing the possibility of transporting the Ambassador back to the surface."

Frowning, I glance between Trip and the Major. "What's wrong with the shuttlepod?"

"Well, Malcolm," Trip says slowly. "Major Hayes was a bit concerned that the rogue element within the Ambassador's race wouldn't be tricked by the decoy again." He pauses a beat. "Not to mention there's a big hole in it."

I glance at the shuttlepod. Sure enough, there's a large hole near the engine. "Why wasn't I told?" I ask, shooting a glare at Major Hayes.

Trip places a hand on my shoulder. "You told Hayes to handle to preparations for the trip home. He was handling it."

I grimace. Apparently, the Captain isn't the only person aboard Enterprise who's found an ally today.

Hayes takes a step forward. "Sir, here's the problem. The safest way to get the Ambassador home is by using the transporter. However, the Ambassador is a bit transporter-phobic."

Nodding, Trip says. "Apparently, they have something similar to the transporter on their homeworld, and it's caused a few isolated cases of transporter-sickness."

"Transporter-sickness?" I ask.

Trip shrugs. "Don't ask me, Malcolm. Ask the doc. He's looking at the info the M'c'll'tro'm sent. We were hoping he could calm the Ambassador down a little, convince him it's safe."

I let out a breath. I can understand the Ambassador's trepidation. I used to have my doubts about the transporter myself, but it's pulled me out of harm's way several times.

"Right, then," I say. "I'll go check with Doctor Phlox and see what he's learned."

I start to leave the shuttle bay, but then I turn back to Trip and Hayes. "Major," I say. "Carry on. You're doing an excellent job."

He looks more than a little surprised. "Thank you, sir," he says.

"Oh, Major," I add. "If there aren't any snags with the Ambassador, we will be having movie night this evening."

"They're showing 'Dracula,' aren't they?" Trip pipes up.

"Yes, I believe so," I say. "Major, I'd like to see a MACO presence there tonight." So would the Captain. He claims that ship morale would benefit from having the MACOs and the regular crewmembers spending more time together socially.

Hayes looks as if he's about to argue with me, but then he says, "We'll look forward to it, sir."

-----

"Doctor, how's the progress on transporter-sickness I've been hearing about?"

Doctor Phlox glances up at me, a wide grin on his face. "Lieutenant! Come in! Come in!" He gestures for me to sit on the edge of an examination table.

Sighing, I comply. "Well, Doctor, do you have assurances for the Ambassador?"

"Well, no more than I have for you or anyone else who uses the transporter."

Narrowing my eyes at the doctor, I say, "That means what?"

Stretching, Doctor Phlox says, "Well their transporter is extremely similar to our own, so I would guess the chances of the Ambassador catching an illness from our system would be roughly the same as if he were using the M'c'll'tro'm transporter." Then he perks up and grins. "But it should be safe!"

"Doctor, I'm afraid the Ambassador will want assurances."

He points to a computer screen. "Those are the statistics from the M'c'll'tro'm transporter-sickness. There have been very few cases, and I've been over every single one of them. Of course, if I had more time, I could possibly find a common denominator. But at present, I can only say that a miniscule percentage of the people using the transporter have contracted the sickness. I can't assure the Ambassador that he won't be one of them."

Rubbing my shoulder, I say, "Well, thank you anyway, Doctor."

Doctor Phlox gazes at me with concern. "Are we having trouble with our muscles again?"

Reluctantly, I nod and say, "I think I slept wrong."

"Well, let me get you something for it."

As he rummages around the lab for whatever it is he's looking for, Doctor Phlox starts humming. At first, he hums softly, but then he becomes positively earsplitting.

"Doctor, must you?" I snap.

He grins. "It's an old Denobulan love song. It's about romance in a time of war." His expression turns wistful. "The words go something like, 'Even though the buildings are crumbling and the sky is red, my love for you is—'"

"Sounds lovely."

Unperturbed, the doctor walks over to me and gives me a quick shot in the neck. "You should feel better soon." He takes a step back and asks, "So, how was dinner last night?"

I shrug. "Oh, all right."

Chuckling to himself, the doctor says, "It's good to see you and Major Hayes making strides toward one another."

"Yes, we're attempting to find common ground."

"Well," Doctor Phlox says. "You make a handsome couple. I'd heard rumors of course, but I wasn't sure until last night."

Couple?

"Wait a moment, Doctor," I say. "Major Hayes and I are not a…couple."

He grins at me as if I'm a fibbing child. "My mistake."

Honestly. Why would he think such a thing? I have no interest in Major Hayes. None. The very thought is just absurd. Even if I were attracted the man, it would be impossible for us to act on it. I'm the Senior Tactical Officer. What kind of message would a romance send to my men and Major Hayes' men? And there's the mission to think of. Neither of us needs the distraction.

At that moment, Major Hayes saunters into sick bay. "Lt. Reed, Doctor Phlox. Can we assure the Ambassador that transporting is perfectly safe?"

Doctor Phlox beams, glancing from me to Major Hayes.

"Unfortunately," I say quickly, "I think you're going to have to ask Commander Tucker to tell the Ambassador to 'suck it up,' or something a more tactful."

Hayes smiles. "I'll let him know, sir."

"And Major," I say amiably, "Don't forget about the movie."

"I'm looking forward to it, sir," he says.

"Carry on, then."

Smiling, he nods and disappears out the door.

After Hayes leaves, Doctor Phlox turns to me with a face-splitting smile. "So," he says cheerfully. "The two of you have plans for this evening!" He says the word "plans" just a little more energetically than the rest of the sentence.

"What?" I say, caught off guard.

"You and Major Hayes are off to the movie tonight!" Doctor Phlox practically sings, "Excellent! I took my first wife on a picnic the first time we went out."

"It's not a date!" I protest.

Doctor Phlox takes a step toward me. "You're secret's safe with me," he whispers conspiratorially, and then he starts humming about romance in a time of war.


	5. Movie Night

Title: Enthrallment.

Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I apologize for the long time between updates. : (

-----

"You should take flowers, too, sir. I mean, candy's nice, but _flowers_…"

I glare at Hawkins. "Cute," I say. Hawkins is the only one of my men who could ever get away with that kind of insubordination. Sometimes, I'm tempted to court-martial him just for the hell of it.

I guess he has a point, though. Glancing at the small bag of hard tack candy sitting on the table next to my bed, I let out a long breath. Bringing candy to your superior officer _could_ potentially be taken the wrong way. After all, I am meeting the man at a movie, and I am staring at myself in the mirror right now, trying to make myself look presentable.

What's the matter with me? This isn't a date.

Then again, what's wrong with offering a fellow officer a piece of candy?

It's very innocent, really. I have a weakness for candy, a weakness my father tried to break me of when I was a child. My mother, however, liked to sneak me a mint or a piece of chocolate after my father left for the base. Now, I carry a stash of various candies with me wherever I go. I have chocolate—my favorite—coffee, coconut, mint, fruit-flavored candies. Practically anything you can think of. During my physical yesterday, Dr. Phlox mentioned that Lt. Reed's favorite food is pineapple. What was I supposed to do with that kind of information?

Squaring my shoulders, I turn to Hawkins. "Round up the men. Make sure everyone is fit to be seen. I don't want anyone looking slovenly for movie night." I say the last two words with more than a hint of sarcasm. It's not that I think ship-wide social functions are a bad thing. I just think it's ludicrous that I had to order my men to watch a more-than-a-century-old movie about a vampire. They looked at me like I was suffering from oxygen deprivation.

"Yes, sir," Hawkins says, immediately disappearing through the door.

Movie night was _supposed_ to be three days ago—the day of the M'c'll'tro'm Ambassador's visit. However, thanks to a minor…mishap with a rebel pocket of the Ambassador's people, Enterprise suffered some damage to our weapons system. Movie night was postponed until the repairs could be made.

Any hope I might have had that my men and I could avoid movie night was dashed this afternoon when I Captain Archer passed me in the hallway and said, "Don't forget movie night! I want to see some camaraderie between your MACOs and the rest of the crew. Are we clear?"

"Crystal clear, sir," I said with mock enthusiasm.

And I full well intend to establish a sense of camaraderie between myself and one member of the crew. Unfortunately, I don't think the Captain Archer and I have the same type of camaraderie in mind.

At that thought, I rub my eyes violently.

Thanks to the postponement of the movie, I've had three nights to have unnerving dreams about Lt. Reed. In my dreams, Malcolm…Lt. Reed is passionate, sensuous, and tender. And when I wake up, I find myself trembling as if I'd had a nightmare. Don't get me wrong. I've had racy dreams before. But these go beyond the physical. These dreams make me ache with some disturbing sense of longing.

For the first time in a long time, I think I might be falling in love. Or something.

I don't need this. I really don't.

Snatching the candy from my bedside table, I hurry out the door.

-----

Lt. Reed leans over and whispers to me, "I like these black and whites, but I confess I prefer war dramas."

"Imagine that," I say, smirking. "Can you imagine how easy life would be if all we had to do was expose the Xindi to sunlight?"

"That would certainly alleviate the need for MACOs aboard ship," he says. I can see Lt. Reed's grin even in the darkness of the makeshift theater.

"Nah," I say, trying to keep my eyes on the screen. "You people would get yourselves into trouble somehow."

"Is that a fact?" Lt. Reed asks.

Both the Lieutenant and I glance over our shoulders when we hear someone hiss a "keep it down" at us.

Ignoring them, Lt. Reed whispers, "Listen, Major, I need to have a word with you later this evening."

That sounds ominous.

"Of course, sir," I say, "To what does this pertain?"

He hesitates. "It's something of the…personal nature."

"Yes sir," I say.

"Don't worry," he says, "You're not in trouble."

I swallow. Personal nature. That could mean a lot of things. Perhaps the Lieutenant wants to discuss our recent differences of opinion. We've been getting along better, but there's still room for improvement. Of course, this could be a personal matter with one of my MACOs. Maybe Ensign Morey has been out of line with Cole again.

On the other hand, perhaps Lt. Reed has discovered my inappropriate attraction for him.

This is insane. I can't have feelings for a superior officer. Perhaps I'm confusing my physical attraction with love. Maybe what I need is to just throw myself at Lt. Reed…do the deed and get it out of my system. Maybe it doesn't have to be Lt. Reed at all. Maybe I just need a good roll in the hay. That's it. I just need to find a willing crewmember, and as long as we've been out here, I don't think that will be a problem. Once I've found an appropriate release for my sexual energy, I'll be fine.

I shift my body to get more comfortable, and I feel the bag of pineapple candy in my pocket. _Why not?_ I think to myself.

"Sir," I say in a low voice, "Would you like a piece of candy?"

"Yes, thank you," he says.

I place one piece of candy into his hand and wait.

After a moment, he smiles. "Hmm…Pineapple. Pineapple is my favorite."

Imagine that.

"Really?" I say with feigned ignorance. "Well, I'm a chocolate man myself."

Lt. Reed mumbles something unintelligible.

"What's that, sir?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing," he says, sounding flustered. "This is wonderful, Major."

"It's homemade," I say with a note of pride.

-----

After the movie, Lt. Reed and I mingle with other crewmembers. After a few obligatory moments, we make our way toward the door.

"Why don't we head to the mess hall?" The Lieutenant says.

"Fine, sir," I say.

We've gone to a movie. Now we're going to dinner. This feels like a date to me.

I turn to him. "Another piece of candy?"

"Don't mind if I do," he grins. "So, that wasn't so bad."

"The movie? Ah," I say, waving my hand in the air, "I don't have a problem with social functions, sir. Neither do my MACOs. It's just…we're used to functioning as a group, with no outside influence."

"Perhaps you shouldn't think of us as outsiders."  
  
I raise my eyebrows. "I think we're the outsiders here, sir."

"Well," he says, "If I've done anything to make you feel that way, I'm sorry."

When we arrive at the mess hall, several other crewmembers are already there. I feel an irrational swell of relief when Doctor Phlox and Commander Tucker wave us over. At least we won't have the privacy to discuss Lt. Reed's matter of "the personal nature."

"Well, Major," Commander Tucker says, "What did you think of the film?"

I plunk myself into a seat. "Well, Commander, Lt. Reed and I were discussing what the tactical advantages would be if the Xindi were vampires."

"You two know how to suck the life out of everything." Commander Tucker slaps me on the shoulder. "Get it?"

"Get what?" I say.

He frowns. "Never mind."

"What on Earth were we supposed to 'get'?" Lt. Reed asks, grimacing.

Commander Tucker scowls at Lt. Reed. "Honestly, Malcolm. You two are made for each other." With that, he stands up and ambles over to see what kind of pie is left.

Lt. Reed glances at me, and then quickly joins Commander Tucker at the pie case.

Picking up the small bag of candy, Doctor Phlox grins, "So, you brought him candy! I hoped my little 'slip' would be useful."

I knew it.

"I just happened to have pineapple candy," I say.  
  
Ignoring me, Phlox bubbles, "Did he like it?"

"In fact, he did."

He leans back in his chair. "It's so inspiring to see young love!"

"Who ever said anything about love?"

Damn. It must be obvious.

"Why are you two so stubborn?" Phlox asks, tossing the bag of candy back onto the table.

Just then, a flustered-looking Lt. Reed and a smug-looking Commander Tucker reclaim their seats.

"There's apple and pumpkin!" Commander Tucker informs us.

Lt. Reed sets his apple pie on the table with a clink. "There's chocolate pie, Major."

"Is there?" I say with a grin. Part of me is flattered that Lt. Reed remembered my preference. Part of me is insanely glad to get away from Doctor Phlox's beaming smile.

-----

After dinner, Lt Reed and I slowly make our way back to my quarters. So, we went to a movie. I brought him candy. We went out to eat afterward. Now, Lt. Reed is walking me back to my quarters (like any gentleman would do).

It's official. I'm on a date with Lt. Reed.

He hasn't said anything else about the personal talk he wanted to have, and I'm half-hoping he forgets about it.

During my pie, I thought a lot about my attraction…feelings for Lt. Reed. Chocolate, I find, has a tendency to make things a lot clearer. And the bottom line is that I do indeed have some feelings for a superior officer. Perhaps I can purge those feelings through physical intimacy. And perhaps not.

But I do know that the last thing I need right now is a personal conversation with Lt. Reed.

When we reach my quarters, I nod and say, "Well, sir. I think I'll turn in."

"Actually, Major," Lt. Reed says awkwardly, "Do you mind if I come in?"


	6. A Major Problem

Title: Enthrallment

Chapter 6

-----

Major Hayes leans comfortably back in his seat, biting his bottom lip. In the last three days, I've learned that the Major bites his bottom lip when he's lost in thought or when he's concentrating on something.

I've also learned that he works out in the gym every day before his shift, that he likes to mix his food together (a habit which a find appalling), that he folds his napkin into a square the second he sits down at the table, and that he has an disconcerting habit of licking the chocolate off his fingers after he eats a piece of chocolate pie.

I'd like to shoot Phlox out a launch bay.

Since my little chat with Phlox in the infirmary a few days ago, I've been overly aware of everything the Major does.

I've been trying to figure out why on Earth Doctor Phlox imagined that the Major and I were romantically involved. The thought occurred to me that perhaps Major Hayes has some attraction for me. And perhaps the Doctor noticed this attraction and assumed there was something between the Major and me. Or perhaps Major Hayes went as far as to verbalize an attraction for me.

I have to, of course, nip this in the bud. I need to sit down and have a long talk with Major Hayes. I'll explain to him that, while I'm flattered, any fraternization between us on that level would be inappropriate. It's important for him to know that these feelings are nothing to be ashamed of. I myself had a minor attraction to Captain Archer at one point. Although I don't think I'll share that piece of information.

The Major crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at the screen.

I lean over and whisper, "I like these black and whites, but I confess I prefer war dramas."

"Imagine that," he says. Flashing a quick smile, he adds, "Can you imagine how easy life would be if all we had to do was expose the Xindi to sunlight?"

I grin at the Major. "That would certainly alleviate the need for MACOs aboard ship."

"Nah," he says confidently, "You people would get yourselves into trouble somehow."

The Major grins, though he keeps his eyes on the screen. He rather looks pleased with himself.

Letting out a breath, I frown. I suppose I do find the Major attractive in a Neanderthalesque way. As far as I know, I've done nothing to encourage an attraction from him. Still, we work closely. And I have been trying to bridge the gap between us. I suppose I bear some responsibility if the Major is indeed attracted to me.

Raising my eyebrows, I ask, "Is that a fact?"

Just then, a Junior Lieutenant a couple of rows back barks, "Keep it down."

I vaguely consider reprimanding the officer, but instead, I choose to disregard him.

"Listen, Major," I say quietly, "I need to have a word with you later this evening."

"Of course, sir," he says hesitantly, "To what does this pertain?"

"It's something of the . . . personal nature."

When I see the Major flinch, I say, "Don't worry. You're not in trouble."

I'll have to handle this delicately.

After a few minutes, the Major says, "Sir, would you like a piece of candy?"

"Yes, thank you," I say.

I take the confection from Major Hayes and pop it into my mouth. I'm more than a little surprised when it turns out to be pineapple. Of all things. "Hmm . . .Pineapple. Pineapple is my favorite."

"Really?" Major Hayes says, "Well, I'm a chocolate man myself."

I feel a rush of heat that starts in my stomach and torpedoes downward. "Yes, I've bloody noticed," I mutter.

Suddenly, I have an irrational urge to feed him pie.

The Major tugs at the sleeve of his uniform. "What's that, sir?"

I take in a breath. "Oh, nothing. This is wonderful, Major."

"It's homemade."

I'll definitely have to nip this in the bud.

-----

After the movie, Major Hayes and I head to the mess hall. I'm hoping that we can have a long talk. It would be best to do it in a public place. I nod to myself. Yes, that would be probably be best.

If I'm being honest with myself, I do have an attraction of my own to deal with. I wonder if I might have confused the Major. I've been searching my mind, reviewing my actions. Perhaps I said or did something to lead him on.

Of course, there's also the possibility that I might have said or done something to make him feel uncomfortable. He has been acting a bit skittish around me the past two or three days. After Ensign Morey incident, I want to be especially careful that Major Hayes feels at ease around me.

In any case, I'll have to tread carefully during this conversation.

When we enter the mess hall, Trip beckons us to join him and Phlox at their table. Sighing, I walk over to join them. I suppose our talk will have to wait.

Trip and the Major chat briefly about the movie. I'm unable to concentrate on the conversation because Phlox keeps grinning at me.

"You two sure know how to suck the life of everything," Trip says suddenly, slapping Major Hayes on the shoulder. "Get it?"

Honestly, if Phlox should suspect anyone of being involved with the Major, it's Trip. The man has been a bit too touchy-feely with Major Hayes lately.

"What on Earth were we supposed to 'get'?" I ask, scowling.

Trip sighs. "Honestly, Malcolm. You two are made for each other." Before I have a chance to argue, Trip gets up and walks toward the desert case.

I cast a quick glance at Major Hayes who looks more than a little uncomfortable. This is exactly the kind of comment that can cause problems.

Standing up, I follow Trip to the desert case. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Trip frowns. "It means you two are a lot a like."

"Well," I bluster, "You can drop that kind of talk."

Trip narrows his eyes, and then slowly, he smiles. "Why, Malcolm. Do we have a crush on Major Hayes?"

"We do not," I snap.

"Oh, I think we do," he smirks. Leaning against the desert tray, he says, "It's not a big deal. Why don't you just do the deed and get it out of your system?"

I open my mouth to speak, but only a squeak comes out.

"You'll feel better," Trip says, grabbing a piece of pumpkin pie and tearing back toward the table.

Scanning the pies, I pick up a piece of apple and resist the temptation to snatch a piece of chocolate. Then, I hurry back to the table before Trip and Phlox decide to share their unsolicited opinions with the Major.

-----

After dinner, I accompany Major Hayes to his quarters. I'm debating whether or not I should speak with him about his attraction . . . and mine, I suppose. As his superior officer, it's my responsibility to take care of problems, and while I don't feel this qualifies as a major problem, it could well grow into one if I leave it to fester.

Without warning, we reach the Major's quarters. He nods. "Well, sir. I think I'll turn in."

I consider leaving our talk until breakfast, but recklessly, I say, "Actually, Major, do you mind if I come in?"

The color drains from the Major's face, and he glances at his door as if it has betrayed him. "Of course, sir," he says.

Nodding, I follow Major Hayes into his quarters.

I'll have to assure him that this attraction isn't his fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. This is a small ship and we work closely. I should have been more careful in my interactions. I'll say I'm flattered . . . No, if say that it will imply that the attraction lies solely with him.

"Sir?"

"Major?" I say, startled.  
  
He bites his bottom lip. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

I let out a breath. "Major," I say gently, "Enterprise is a small ship. It's not uncommon for attractions to—"

"Sir—"

"Major," I say firmly, "Let me finish. Now, people who work closely together often find themselves attracted to each other."

"Sir, if I've done anything that—"

"You haven't done anything wrong," I assure him, "I'm not trying to embarrass you."

"I'm not embarrassed," he says defensively.

That's odd. I'm completely mortified.

"Good," I smile nervously, "Because you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Letting out a breath, I nod and say, "Well, I'm glad we got that straightened out."

Well, now, that wasn't so bad.

"Sir," Major Hayes says after a moment, "Exactly what did we straighten out?"


	7. Chocolate

Title: Enthrallment

Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Libidos speak when rational minds fall silent.

-----

"Sir," I say, "Exactly what did we straighten out?"

Lt. Reed stares at me blankly. "Well, I would have thought that obvious," he stammers awkwardly.

I've been dreading this conversation between Lt. Reed and me. And it was uncomfortable, most definitely. But it taught me two important things. First of all, I'm not the only one with feelings. Second, Lt. Reed is as ill at ease with his feelings as I am with mine. Perhaps more so.

The pragmatic officer in me wants to end this conversation while we both still have a scrap of dignity. But the mischievous part of me wants to have a little fun.

I may get court-martialed yet.

"Sir," I say, "I'm sorry. It's not obvious to me."

Lt. Reed squirms in place, folds his arms crossly, and then unfolds them. "We're talking about personal attraction."

"Personal attraction, sir?" I ask in my most innocent voice.

"Yes, Major," Lt. Reed says in a tone that I'm sure is supposed to be gentle and compassionate, "Sometimes officers are attracted to each other."

I take a step toward Lt. Reed, fighting the urge to smile when he tenses up, "Sir, I don't think personal attraction has any place on such a small ship."

Lt. Reed smiles, obviously relieved. "Neither do I, Major."

I plunge on speaking almost simultaneously with Lt. Reed, "And while I'm flattered, I feel uncomfortable with this conversation."

Lt. Reed looks startled. "Pardon me?"

"To be honest, sir, this is making me a little uncomfortable, all this talk about personal attraction."

"My point is, Major, there's no room for it on Enterprise." His voice has risen almost an octave. "I don't want to hear another word about it."

"Sir," I say, "You brought it up."

"As a preventative measure!"

"What were you trying to prevent?"

I wonder if Commander Tucker will speak at me court-martial.

"Are you trying to be flippant?" Lt. Reed asks.

"No, sir," I say hurriedly, "Listen, sir. Maybe we need to take a minute. Would you like a piece of candy?"  
  
Lt. Reed nods. "Yes." He seems more than a little grateful for a lull in the conversation.

Biting my bottom lip hard, I reach into my stash and grab two pieces of chocolate candy. After this stunt, I'll either wind up having sex or spending the night in the brig. I think it might be worth it, either way. Releasing a breath, I shake my head ruefully. I was such a squared-away soldier when I boarded Enterprise.

As I place the candy into Lt. Reed's hand, he says, "Thank you. Is this homemade, too?"

"Yes, sir," I say with pride. Smiling, I wait until Lt. Reed has the chocolate firmly in his mouth. Then I ask, "Did you know that chocolate is an aphrodisiac, sir?"

Lt. Reed gurgles slightly, "That's very interesting, Major."

"What's wrong, sir?" I ask with mock innocence.

"Nothing, Major." Lt. Reed's face is flushed, but he seems determined not to back down.

"Would you like another piece, sir?" I ask.

He regards me for a moment, and then, as if accepting a challenge of honor, "Of course."

Taking in a deep breath, I sit down on the side of my bunk and press onward. "Yes, sir. I dated this artist named Ronan before I shipped out for MACO training." My libido has obviously assumed complete control of my entire brain.

"Is that right?" Lt Reed sits delicately on the side of my bed. It's as though he thinks the bed will eat him if he sits down too firmly.

"Yes, sir," I say, "He liked to pour chocolate on me and—"

Lt. Reed springs up. "I think it's time I leave."

"Why, sir?" I ask sweetly. "Aren't we supposed to find common ground?"

Lt. Reed looks at me, fire in his eyes. He takes a step forward. "You're very cute," he scowls.

Unable to resist the opening, I say, "Thank you, sir."

Almost without warning, Lt. Reed releases a small growl and takes another step toward me, grabbing my shoulders hard enough that I'm sure I'll bruise. I feel my breath begin to hitch and my blood begin to rush to all sorts of places. It's a good thing Lt. Reed has hold of me. I'd collapse otherwise.

Gaining a small seed of control, I'm about to say something snarky when the Lieutenant tightens his grip on my shoulders and pulls me closer.

-----

ACK! What? I'm ending this chapter here?


End file.
